


Questionable Morals

by Roachbugg



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And to be gang banged by the twins?, Angst, Author POV, Buckle Up Kids We're Going on an adventure, But Who Doesn't Want Deucalion as a Sugar Daddy?, Fluff, Humor, I blame the Teen Wold Discord For This, M/M, POV First Person, Self-Insert, Smut, Sugar Daddy, The Alpha Pack, The Author Regrets Nothing, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: As usual, I was running late to my dead-end job, that I hated. Working as a slave for a mega-corporation and getting paid minimum wage, to break my back and deal with the dregs of human society. It was exhausting, and slowly killing me, not in a physical sense. But spiritually, it was gradually draining my soul, my will, and my spirit. I couldn't do anything I wanted to do because I had to work eighty hours a week just to survive. When I wasn't working I was so tired all I wanted to do was read smutty fan fiction and drink until I was numb. So as I was rushing along the sidewalk trying to run and down my much-needed coffee at the same time, I came barreling around the corner and slammed right into another person.I may have well have slammed into a brick wall though because I fell flat on my ass and the other person was still standing like a great oak tree. "Oww fuck sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked over at my poor coffee spilled out into the street. Fucking fantastic. I looked up at the man, the blind man oh great I'd nearly knocked over a handicapable gentleman. An older very striking handy incapable gentleman with impeccable fashion sense and an amused smile on his face.





	1. Watch where you are going.

Morality, great in theory nearly useless in practice. Back when I stuck to my moral convictions, I was going nowhere in life. It was when I finally said to hell with my morals that my life actually improved.

As usual, I was running late to my dead-end job, that I hated. Working as a slave for a mega-corporation and getting paid minimum wage, to break my back and deal with the dregs of human society. It was exhausting, and slowly killing me, not in a physical sense. But spiritually, it was gradually draining my soul, my will, and my spirit. I couldn't do anything I wanted to do because I had to work eighty hours a week just to survive. When I wasn't working I was so tired all I wanted to do was read smutty fan fiction and drink until I was numb. So as I was rushing along the sidewalk trying to run and down my much-needed coffee at the same time, I came barreling around the corner and slammed right into another person.

I may have well have slammed into a brick wall though because I fell flat on my ass and the other person was still standing like a great oak tree. "Oww fuck sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I looked over at my poor coffee spilled out into the street. Fucking fantastic. I looked up at the man, the blind man oh great I'd nearly knocked over a handicapable gentleman. An older very striking handy incapable gentleman with impeccable fashion sense and an amused smile on his face.

"No harm done young man. Are you alright? That sounded like quite a fall." Oh great, he was polite and had an accent too. Way to make me feel even worse dude. He extended his hand presumably to help me up not wanting to seem rude I naturally took it being entirely unprepared for how effortlessly the guy hefted me off my feet as if I weighed nothing. Which would be false. I am not a small man at six foot tall and two hundred ten pounds.

"Only thing I hurt was my already shattered pride, so no harm was done." I looked the guy over more closely now that I was standing he was incredibly good-looking, the sunglasses he wore gave him a really mysterious vibe. He was still smiling, but it was like a fond smile? Not like he was making fun of me more like me running into him had made him happy somehow? Which made Zero fucking sense. Of course, my life seldom made any fucking sense. "Sorry I ran into you sir, I'm late for work, although I'd rather go anywhere else but back to my dead-end job." That was a bit of an overshare, but the other man looked amused like I had made his day by plowing into him like a total moron.

"If your job makes you so miserable why keep doing it?" He asked, which on a philosophical level was a great question. On a realistic level, it was an idiotic question. It was the never-ending issue of a capitalist society you were only as useful as the profit you could produce for someone else. I really should excuse myself and get to work before my boss has my ass. This guy was just too intriguing.

"Money is the motive gotta put in those hours. I'm also very fond of airconditioning and not starving to death." The blind guy laughed not a just like a little dry haha. An actual laugh like a comedian drew from a crowd.

"If you could do anything you wanted what would It be?" What was this guy? Socrates? Aristotle? He asked some really philosophical questions. Although if his clothing is anything to go by his watch is worth more than my entire wardrobe. He seemed like the born into money type. Like he'd grown up wealthy and always been wealthy. He apparently isn't a snob though since he is conversing with a pleb like me.

"If money weren't a thing I had to worry about? I'd be a historian, I'd study military history. My dream career would be to climb straight into the minds of men like Erwin Rommel and see what made them tick. As for what I'd do for fun? I'd travel got out have fun, experience life, love all that bullshit. Instead, I'm just a corporate slave who will never get any of that because I didn't roll a nat twenty on the life dice." The other man tilted his head an If he weren't blind, I'd think he was giving me an appraising look like I was a Rubix cube he needed to solve or something. Either that or I'd thrown him for such a loop he was trying to figure out the most polite way to back out of this conversation. I had that effect on people after all.

"Fascinating, would you have a drink with me? Right now. Skip your shift and take a bit of an adventure." Nope, I'm not the crazy one here that's comforting. Like who actually says something like that was this some poorly written romance book where the awkward protagonist walked straight into the person who changed her life? Not that I'm opposed to a complete life change at this point, but I'd have to be insane to say yes. But the guys blind it's not like he can seriously hurt me right? He doesn't look like a serial killer, I continuously whine that my life is boring here's a chance for it to not be to be. For at least a little while. Fuck it.

"You know what you are probably the most intriguing person I've ever run into. Quite literally in this case. I'd be glad too." The blind man extended his hand, and I shook it firmly because I'm an old-fashioned gentleman stuck in a modern body. The guy had a hell of a grip and radiated dominance through his hand without actually squeezing hard enough to hurt me which is impressive.

"I'm Deucalion," God even his name was hot! Seriously who had a hot name? Deucalion really? He sounded like some supervillain, but the sexy supervillain you want to bend you over for being such a pretentious moral little prat.

"Deucalion? That's quite a name, my parent's weren't that Clever I'm T.J., but you can call me anything except heterosexual or late for dinner." I bit my lip screaming internally at my word vomit. Deucalion's smile just widened as he released my hand and extended his arm out to the side.

"Lead the way, I'm not familiar with the area yet." I took his elbow and led him down the block we were actually right by one of my favorite gay bars well it wanst anything special but they had delicious food, and their drinks were reasonably priced.

"Don't have any problem with drinking at a gay bar do you?" I asked the guy didn't seem like a homophobe, but some people didn't seem comfortable in gay establishments. I also didn't want to send the wrong message.

"Would be rather hypocritical of me to be uncomfortable in a gay bar as a bisexual male wouldn't it?" Was that sarcasm? Deucalion had the capacity for irony I liked him better already. I chuckled to myself reaching the door and pulling it open for the both of us Deucalion went in the first and paused as I opened the second door for him as well. He must have had pretty good spacial awareness he didn't seem to have to tap about with his cane much to get a sense for the space he was in. We made our way to the bar, and Deucalion took a seat on an empty stool beside me he moved rather calculatedly for a blind person It was almost like he could feel. Where he was going even if he couldn't see it. Maybe he's secretly a Jedi.

"What can I get ya fellas?" the bartender asked coming over to us immediately not many people went out drinking at eleven A.M on a Monday. I turned a sideways glance on Deucalion trying to guess what his drink would be but he seemed content to let me order first, so I did.

"I'll take a rum and coke with lime." The bartender rolled his eyes at me He already knew my order he was actually a friend of mine and always helped me not look like an alcoholic.

"I'll take the same." What I had so expected him to say scotch neat. Or a vodka martini, shaken not stirred or a gin and tonic not copy my order like a lazy bastard! I actually felt upset that Deucalion didn't fit my stereotype I'm an asshole.

"Didn't peg you for a rum kind of guy." Isad as the bartended stepped away to pour our drinks. Deucalion turned toward me raising a brow. He probably caught on to my stereotyping already.

"What were you expecting me to order scotch?" He teased right as the bartender returned he pulled his wallet from his coat and handed the bartended his credit card before I could even reach for my wallet. "Start a tab for us please, we might be here awhile." Might we? was this a date now? The man had confidence I'd give him that. It was really hot. I wasn't too proud to protest if he wanted to spend his money filling me with drinks I wouldn't complain or protest. The bartender took the car swiping it and handing it back to Deucalion who placed it back in his wallet then back into his jacket. "Besides by drinking rum, we can say we are pirates and not alcoholics." I laughed at that I hadn't pegged Deucalion as the type to tell lame jokes, but it made the already interesting man more endearing it was essential to have a sense of humor.

"Here's to being pirates then," I said raising my glass and tapping it against his with a clink.

\---

You know how they say time flys when you are having fun? Well, it's really true. When I looked at my phone again It was still eleven o'clock except it was now dark out and more people had crept into the bar. I was now quite happily buzzed, and Deucalion had bought us both lunch and dinner while we'd been here. If he was trying to seduce me, he was doing a damn excellent job. The man was funny, I hadn't expected it, but he was. He could tell jokes as well as pure dry humor, two of my favorite things for a man to possess in one package. Not mention his other attributes. He was charming, polite patient. And no matter how much I rambled he seemed to just enjoy listening to me talk. He was basically paying for my company an enjoying it.

".....So yea Gustav Holst is one of the founding fathers of modern metal music." I ended my twenty plus minute excited rant that had started from him asking me what type of music I liked. Well more like I spent twenty minutes trying to convince him that any classical music fan should appreciate metal.

"Are you this passionate about everything you enjoy or is it just music?" Deucalion asked downing what had to have been his fifteen Rum and coke and not seeming the slightest bit affected. He must've had an iron stomach or one hell of a powerhouse metabolism. Or maybe he was punishing a tapeworm.

"You think I'm passionate about music you should see me have sex." I snapped my jaw shut not believing that had just come out of my mouth. Okay, I believed it. I was just mortified my brain to mouth filter was non-existent especially when drunk. Not that it worked for shit when I was sober either.  
  
"Is that so?" The coy smirk that crossed his face was enough to have my pants tenting. He had absolutely no right to be this sexy. It wasn't fair. I let out a deep breath through my nose as the older man's hand trailed up my arm, over the arch of my shoulder and came to rest cupping the back of my head. I let him pull me forward and place a tentative kiss on lips. It was just a gentle pec to test the waters at first, but I wanted more. I tiled my head and brought my hand up to the back of the older man's head, in turn, deepening the kiss. We moaned in tandem as our tongues entered each other's mouths and began to explore. He was an excellent kisser passionate and forceful, almost possessive like he was claiming my mouth for his own. My dick was no pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of jeans. I am one of those people who gets really turned on by kissing, I've always found passion, to be the most arousing aspect of sex.

I broke the kiss when I needed to breathe it may sound cliche, but Deucalion literally took my breath away. His coy smirk had turned into what could only be described as a victorious smirk. Like hed been playing a game of chess and had finally outwitted his opponent. "Would you like to take this someplace more private?" God, he was forward he'd been spending his money showing me a good time all day and was now offering to take me home with him. I needed to thank whoever switched out my lousy life dice with loaded ones because I was fortunate today.

"I was hoping you'd offer something to that effect. Especially after that kiss." The older man smiled this time a genuine smile, not a smirk he signed the bartended over for the check and pulled out his phone. He turned toward the bar and picked up the pen.

"Where is the line for me to sign? " He asked, and something about the fact he wasn't too stubborn to ask for help was really endearing. I guided his hand and the pen to the line for his signature, and he signed the receipt in surprisingly neat handwriting. I was getting the sense that he hadn't always been blind. "Thank you, it's a bit far to my place let me get us a car." A car? Like an uber? No, wait this guy probably had his own chaperone or something. A comment he'd made about us drinking the entire stock of the bar not causing him ever slight financial burden had reinforced my assumption he was a wealthy man. A generous wealthy man, who I hope was great in the sack. "Siri, call Ethan please," he spoke to his phone, and the fact that he'd said please to a machine was adorable. I was glad he couldn't see the stupid grin on my face or just my expression, in general, I had a severe case of resting bitch face, so I looked unapproachable, and I had the goofiest smile. Or so people told me, that I possessed a goofy grin. I politely tuned out Duke's phone call which was the nickname I'd already given him in my head. He the man had an air of nobility he could totally, be a Duke.

I drained the last of my final drink smiling when Duke too ahold of my hand. I squeezed gently running my thumb over his knuckles, and we sat quietly until his phone rang again. He answered it and had a short conversation before hanging up an pocketing the device. "Our ride is here," I stood and followed him out of the building. A gorgeous young man who couldn't have been older than Seventeen climbed out of a black BMW looking me over with an intense gaze as he approached and stood beside Deucalion. He took the older man's elbow to guide him supposedly. Which I could have done but I was far too drunk to be offended. "Hello, Ethan take us back to my loft please." The younger man nodded leading us to the car I climbed in the back opposite Deucalion and rested against him. My head was swimming a bit from the Alcohol making me lethargic and cuddly. Deucalion's Shoulder made a comfortable pillow.

"Who's your companion Deucalion?" Ethan asked watching us in the rearview mirror as he pulled out of the lot and into the street. He was really good looking. Ethan had a well-structured face beautiful brown eyes I'd caught a glimpse of before even in the dim light outside of the bar. He'd definitely be the type of guy I'd usually hit on if he weren't too young for me. Of course some might say Deucalion was too old for me but in my opinion, once you hit eighteen no was too old for you. As long as you made each other happy did an arbitrary number like age really matter for shit in adult relationships? I didn't miss the careful way he'd said companion, like he wanted to be shady but knew better than to say something offensive in front of Duke.

"This is TJ, TJ this is my ward, Ethan." Ward? Like foster kid kinda thing? Why not just call him your foster son? Of course, Deucalion spoke what I'd heard referred to as the queen's English, so his way of speaking was in some ways very old fashioned. Compared to my way of speaking in slang jargon and movie references. I was a walking talking meme and entirely not apologetic about it. "If you must know I met him this morning and found his company appealing." Ethan shrugged focusing on the road ahead of him.

"Didn't mean to sound judgmental he's just your usual, type. By type, I mean female," Did Ethan not know his foster father was bisexual? Of course it wasn't really important or anything to make a big deal out of, but still, it seemed like something you should tell a kid you were raising.

"I told you we had more in common than you though my boy." I could see the younger man quirk his brow in the mirror and I could have sworn he blushed a bit.

"Your way of coming out went right over my head Duke." He admitted stopping at a red light and looking at us in the rearview mirror. So Ethan was gay or bisexual? He'd given me that vibe with the way he'd looked at me, his stare had been appraising like you looked at something you found pleasing aesthetically.

"I will endeavor to be more up front next time. I don't see a point making a big deal about one's sexuality, wear it like a badge of pride if it makes you happy, but people are just people. As long as your happy I don't much care who you bed either my boy." The younger man smiled as he pulled away from the light making a precise right turn. I caught his eye in the mirror and smiled at him in a friendly manner which made him smile wider. He was kinda adorable, he seemed like a sweet young man. Ethan brought the car to a stop in front of one of the nicest apartment buildings in the city, the kind were people bought apartments for hundreds of thousands of dollars.

"Home sweet home," he said stepping out of the car and rounding the front to Deucalion's side. He helped the older man out, and I followed Sliding up next to Deucalion who's arm wrapped around my waist ass soon as he sensed I was standing next to him.

"Alright I'll go park the car will Aiden and I see you tomorrow?" He asked they lived separately? Who did that adopted someone and housed them separately, maybe Deucalion valued his privacy, or he'd taken in Ethan and Aiden whom I presumed was Ethan's brother, something in his tone seemed to imply they were a package deal and the affection in his tone when He'd said the name Aiden was platonic. Yes, I could garner all that from his speech and mannerisms I was good at analyzing people.

"I'm still getting used to not tripping over both of you every day," Duke answered in a loving joking manner. "But forcing you and your twin learn to manage your own home and manage your personal finances is sound life practice. However, if the separation anxiety becomes too much I suppose I could come to visit." Oooh sassy, I liked sassy. That was some high-grade classy sass. Classy sassy was good sassy.

"Separation anxiety? Do you know how many teenagers would kill to have their own apartment that they could live in on a trust fund from their parents?" Ethan shot back crossing his arms he wasn't fooling me I knew deflection when I saw it. Clearly, the young man enjoyed the company of his legal guardian.

"You don't fool me, boy, I know how you and your brother are, I will drop by for lunch, I do miss your cooking." Ethan smiled stepping forward and hugging Deucalion before sliding across the hood of the car. That display was adorable, and Deucalion was smiling shaking his head in an exasperated fashion. He waited until he heard the car pull away before nudging me toward the door were a doorman patiently waited.

"Come, I believe we were about...." He moved in front of me guiding my lips to his and kissing me roughly again. "There?" I smirked, and couldn't keep myself from holding Deucalion tight to my side as we entered the building.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut is shameless, as it always is with me. Hope ya'll enjoy.

We didn't even make it to the loft before hands were in places that weren't socially acceptable. The older man was a lot stronger than me physically he had me pressed against the wall of the elevator with his hand down the front of my pant's gripping my cock firmly. Giving it lazy strokes while he attacked my mouth. I'd never been with someone so unashamedly sexual I was internally terrified we'd be caught. But with the older man pinning me to the wall I didn't care, It felt too fucking good. Deucalion's hand Slid out of my pant's causing me to whimper as the elevator finally reached the top floor and dinged open. There was only one Door on the entire floor the fact the man owned the whole level was baffling. He produced a key and handed it to me so I could unlock the door. It was Dark as fuck inside, but I let Duke pull me into the dark anyway.

"Little dark in here," I commented casually, my eyes would adjust enough to keep me from breaking my neck, but the only light in the room was the moonlight pouring through the enormous window that looked out over the city. Deucalion clapped his hands, and the lights came on. He had a clapper, awesome. Deucalion collapsed his cane and hung it on a hook by the door.

"Come with me," He said as he took my hand and pulled me across the room. He probably had the whole place mapped in his head because he made his way around like a person who could see where the fuck he was going. I let out a grunt as he pulled me into his bedroom and pressed me into the wall again. What is his obsession with pinning me against walls? He was a few inches shorter than me, but it was pretty clear who the more dominant man was. I may have been larger than him psychically, but he was strong, far stronger than his build suggested although it was difficult to tell beneath his clothes. Duke's hands trailed up my body again coming up both side of my neck until he was cupping my chin between both his palms his thumbs pressed against the back of my jaw bone and his finger's resting on the stems of my glasses. He traced the rim of my lenses with his fingertips like he was trying to get a sense for what I looked like. Which had me feeling utterly subconscious, although if the thick length of his manhood pressed against my thigh was any indication. Deucalion found me very sexually attractive. "Take off your glasses." I took them off as asked sitting them atop the nearby dresser as the older man's fingers explored the structure of my face. It should have been strange, but the respectful way Deucalion touched me made this one of the most intimate experiences of my life.

"You are quite a handsome man," Deucalion finally declared wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling our bodies flush. I huffed a laugh at that letting out a quiet moan as our dicks ground together through the thick denim.

"I'm glad one of us thinks so," Deucalion frowned at that pulling me into a rough kiss stealing my breath again before he broke it. His hands unbuttoned my jeans lowering the zipper. I whined into his mouth as he tucked my underwear under my ball stroking me roughly. The finally broke this kiss, and if he could see, I knew he'd be staring me down from behind his sunglasses.

"There is more to beauty, than physical appearance." Objectively I knew that, but it was a little hard to be philosophical with a really hot guy giving you a handjob. Hey, two guys thought I was hot today. Duke did anyway and judging by the way Ethan had looked at me like he wanted to eat me, I'd take that as sexual attraction. It was more confidence boosting sexual attention than I'd gotten in months.   
Deucalion took a step back taking off his sunglasses and setting them aside. I watched hungrily as he undressed revealing a chiseled frame packed with muscle. He was either blessed with great genetics or was a total gym rat to maintain that look. I let out a deep exhale through my nose my eyes transfixed on his groin as he stripped off his pants. He had quite the bulge in his tight underwear and my mouth watered as he slowly pulled them off to reveal a beautiful intact cock. He wasn't huge he had, in my opinion, the perfect sized cock, wouldn't suffocate you if you deepthroated it would leave you unable to sit for a week if he fucked you. It would, however, give you plenty of pleasure, especially, if as I hoped the older man knew precisely how to wield his weapon.

Once he was nude and I enjoyed the show, i undressed. My body wasn't nearly as impressive as his I was tall and broad and I certainly had some body fat, I wasn't in the worse shape round was a shape right? Duke approached me again his hands coming up to my chest. I stood still letting him explore my body as he'd done with my face earlier. His touch was gentle as he took in the broadness of my shoulders, the shape of my chest the, soft furriness of my stomach sliding dhow to his knees and feeling the shape of legs down to my feet. I was shuddering with pleasure brain overloaded by the sheer eroticism of his actions. He spun me around effortlessly mapping my back down to my butt. I let out an embarrassing yelp when he slapped my ass hard enough to sting but not really hurt. Still, he was a bastard.

"Beautiful, I like a man who doesn't spend all his time in a gym, you have a very natural body." That was one of the sweetest ways I'd ever had someone, low key say I was fat. He didn't actually mean I was fat my brain just told me I was because societies expectations for both women's and men's bodies were utterly ridiculous.

"Says the guy who looks like he never leaves the gym." I joked spinning back around and pulling our mow gloriously nude bodies together and sighing at the comfortable warmth and rush of oxytocin. Duke rutted against me causing both our intact members to, slide against each other. He was incredibly warm like a furnace, maybe his genetics included an impressive body and higher body temperature. He didn't reply to my snark instead pulling us toward the bed, he sat on the edge spreading his legs. Getting an Idea of what he wanted I slid to my knee's hands teasingly caressing the inside of his thighs as I admired his cock for a moment. I cupped his balls giving his dick a tentative stroke, he was leaking an immense amount of precum. A fact that was incredibly hot. I smeared the clear fluid over his glans drawing a satisfied groan from deep in his chest.

Feeling I had waited for more than long enough I took his leaking member into my mouth, letting out a groan of my own when I tasted him. Duke's fingers threaded through my hair encouragingly as I began a steady bobbing motion. I love sucking cock, I get off on hearing the sounds I can get out of another man with his dick in my mouth. The symphony of moans that I was getting from Deucalion was a sweet melody adding to my own arousal as I took him to the hilt. Pausing briefly to thank the good lord for my lack of a gag reflex. Was thanking god while performing fellatio on another man blasphemy? Probably but I wasn't religious enough to frankly care. The more encouragement he gave me, the more I got into what I was doing. Taking him down to the hilt while massaging his balls, moaning around the cock in my throat sending vibrations through his shaft. When I knew I had him close to blowing his load, a pulled off with a wet pop leaving him shivering in pleasure. I wanted him to fuck me after all.

"You are very, good at that." He panted his fingers still carding through my hair. I stood leaning down to kiss him.

"You got lube? I wanna ride you." Duke let out what sounded like a growl gesturing to his left at one of the nightstands. I opened the drawer and was surprised no only to see lube but an assortment of toys and handcuffs. Kinky. "Nice toy collection.: I commented snapping open the lube and coating his throbbing, leaking member. Not that he'd need much lube as much as he was currently leaking. I teasing played with Duke's member as I prepped myself. I was pretty tight I had been longer than I'd have liked since I'd bottomed last. Once I was satisfied I straddled duke sliding down his cock with ease, It felt fucking grand just a pleasant burn as I sank fully on his member. I bit my bottom lip as I began to bounce on the harness inside me. Deucalion wasn't Idle however meeting my every downward thrust with an upward thrust of his own. He had the proper angle to drive against my prostate with dizzying precision pushing me closer to the edge with more speed than I anticipated.

"Good, boy take my cock," I groaned fuck, I loved dirty talk. He was really railing me now pulling me down into his lap with a secure grip on my thighs. My head rolled back against his shoulder leaving my neck exposed, he latched onto it with his teeth sucking dark bruises all along the collum of my throat. The heat pooling in my gut heralded the closeness of my orgasm, as he pounded into my hole with vigor. I whimpered and moaned finally screaming in extasy when he tightly gripped my cock and wrung my orgasm out of me. His arms wrapped tightly around my middle as he pumped his own release into me. We both caught our breath enjoying the afterglow of our orgasm.

"11/10 would ride again." I joked rising off his cock and flopping on the bed next to him. He chuckled slapping me on the shoulder and falling onto his back with a content sigh.

"I'd give you a similar rating, you weren't boasting when you said you were passionate in the bedroom." He gestured to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. "Be a dear and grab something to clean us up," I huffed in annoyance not wanting to get up, but I complied. Lethargically padding across the room and finding a neatly folded stack of washcloths. I ran warm water over it cleaning myself off first before returning and gently wiping the lube and cum off Deucalion's cock and balls. I launched the dirty cloth into the clothes hamper in the corner with more accuracy than I should have had. Although it seemed Deucalion had fucked the liquor straight out of me. Deucalion shimmed up the bed turning down the covers and patting the mattress next to him. "Come here." Never being one to argue with the offer of post-orgasmic cuddling, I rounded the opposite side of the bed sliding between the ridiculously comfortable sheets with a content sigh. Duke wrapped an arm around my waist spooning me. He held me tight to his chest, and I hadn't felt that comfortable with another man cuddling me in a long time.

"Good night," He muttered sleepily between my shoulder blades.

"Night, Duke." I closed my eyes hoping that this was more than an incredible one night stand.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to the sound of voices coming from Deucalion's kitchen however the strong arm around my waist gave away that Duke was still lying behind me. "You aware you have guests?" I muttered really not wanting to get up I had a hangover, but despite that, I was really comfortable with Deucalion acting as my personal space heater. Seriously the man was warm like a big pile of towels fresh out of a dryer being dumped on you.

"It's just the twins, was hoping If we ignored them they'd go away clearly this was not the case." Deucalion's voice sounded really nice when it was gritty from sleep. He apparently didn't want to go anywhere either. If his dick pressing against my ass was any indication, he was really interested in, a second round, but that would be rude if he had company. "I suppose we should get up I smell bacon," I laughed at that bacon the great motivator since the dawn of civilization.

"I kinda need a shower," Despite the quick cleaning I'd given myself last night I had sweat out a lot of booze and probably smelled like a rum distillery. Duke let out an annoyed, almost childish groan rolling over on his back before sitting up and untangling himself from the covers.

"Come then we can shower together." I followed suit getting up and stepping over to him. I grabbed his morning wood and squeezed drawing a soft moan from him.

"I'll take care of this while we're at it." He smirked gesturing to the ensuite bathroom.

"Then lead the way,"

\---  
My appetite was a bit sated by a nice mouthful of Deucalion's cum the man shot a lot. It was unreal how much jizz he'd pumped down my throat. He tasted outstanding too, a guy could get used to draining his cock every morning. Deucalion was quite insistent that I wear something of his. I even let him pick out what he wanted me to wear. While I appreciated him not allowing me to wear dirty clothes. It was odd wearing clothes that were more expensive than my entire wardrobe. I was surprised that some of Duke's clothes actually fit me. Apparently, they were gifts in the wrong sizes he'd never bothered to return. Which was strangely fortuitous almost like it had been planned which was ridiculous. "Just keep those they don't fit me anyway," I wasn't about to protest I didn't have much of a wardrobe, and I was never the type to turn down gifts even from a person I'd know less than twenty-four hours.Besides they were comfy and looked fucking good on me.

"Not gonna pretend I have enough of a moral compass to say no," I warned some people were like that expecting you to reject their gift and make them insist. Not me I loved being showered in gifts I'd show gratitude and thank you. But I wouldn't act like I didn't want you to give me something. I never understood why people did that If someone gave you a gift consider yourself fortunate and move on with your day. Don't pretend like denying the gift made you morally superior.

"Good I hate when people do that. Consider them my thanks for your company and incredible sex." Deucalion stood up having just pulled on his slippers and gestured to the door. "Shall we? I do hope breakfast is not cold." I laughed opening the door and letting the older man go first. Age before beauty and all that.

When we came out of Duke's bedroom both fully dressed, the twins were sitting at the table. I'd be honest I couldn't tell them apart. They were identical, identically hot as fuck. I'd had impure thoughts before, but right now the myriad of images, especially of me taking both their cocks at once running through my mind, was making me quite.... Interested. Ias a sexual being and I was in a room with three of the most attractive men I'd ever met. Well, I suppose you could say two since the twins were identical, but they were still two separate people. Suffice it to say I was far hungrier for cock than food at that point. I was broken out of my impure thoughts by one of the twins handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thank's uh. Ethan?" Hey, i had a 50/50 shot at getting it right I'm sure they got mistaken for each other often enough to not be offended.

"Good guess, you're right, Aiden's a little taller than me if you're looking for a way to tell us apart." That was helpful I supposed if they were standing next to each other. If I wound up seeing them often enough, I'd probably be able to tell by their mannerisms and such. If I weren't too enraptured by their beauty to pay attention. For the moment I noted Ethan was wearing blue, and Aiden was wearing black, so that was easy enough.

Aiden waved at me from the dining table setting aside his phone where he'd been reading something. "Nice to meet you, I made breakfast. Well, I made the coffee," He corrected only after Ethan glared at him. I'd add that to my ways to tell them apart one could cook one couldn't There were two plates sat out Deucalion sat next to Aiden smoothly picking up his coffee. Or was it tea? It was like he'd know exactly where it was. Could he smell it or something? I'd heard that your other senses sharpened when you lost one but had no idea if it was true. Anyway having seen Deucalion's eyes while we were in the shower, I was glad he was now wearing his sunglasses again. Not that his eyes where gross it was just something I wasn't used to. I'm sure if I saw them more often they wouldn't phase me.

I joined them at the table tearing into the food which was actually pretty delicious. Ethan was a pretty fantastic cook. I listened as Deucalion made small talk with the twins who were apparently off school that day because of a bomb threat. They seemed like typical teenage boys who of course meant I had a lot in common with them. I still felt like a teenager myself. I still liked all the things teens liked. Video games, comic books, superheroes, etc. Ethan and Aiden actually seemed like guys I'd hang out with if it weren't weird for a twenty-five-year-old to be friends with teenagers. I didn't see an issue with it, but societal rules were stupid, so someone would find it strange I'm sure. In the end, it turned out I to be the beginning of a beautiful relationship.

\----Four Months Later----

It was late I had made a midnight Taco Bell run as I frequently did when I couldn't sleep. So I was standing there just outside my apartment building stuffing my face with delicious Tacos. It was a beautiful night, and I was too hungry to make it all the way up to my thirteenth-floor apartment. So instead I was in the parking garage enjoying my food leaning against my car. Four months into my relationship with Duke and he'd bought me my dream car a gorgeous black '69 Pontiac GTO. In hindsight I should have know better, I lived in a bad neighboorhood, but I liked my apartment I didn't much care for the snobby bitches that lived in Duke's building that mean-mugged me, judging me for being a sugar baby.

It really shouldn't have come as a shock when a couple of shady fuckers approached me. Now I'm not usually someone you'd look at and immediately decide to scrap with. I'm a big guy, and as a strong proponent of the second amendment, I carry a handgun on my person at all times. Usually, the presence of a .44 magnum revolver on your hip worn in plain sight is enough to deter criminals. However junkies, don't possess higher reasoning ability, and I probably screamed money from where I was standing against the nicest car in the garage. I'd only seen the first two ass holes, so when a third blindsided me upside the head with a beer bottle, I hadn't expected it. I hit the ground hard glass cutting into my face from the bottle shattering on impact with my skull.

I was dazed, but I still managed to get my pistol free and shoot the guy who'd bottled me in the gut. He hit the ground screaming but before I could adjust my aim a boot connected with my face. My vision blurred, and I nearly lost consciousness. I had just enough sense to know if I kept a hold of the gun one of the fucks could get it away from me and turn my own weapon on me, so I tossed it under the car and curled into a ball going full armadillo and trying to protect my face and squishy bits. I was subjected to the trashing of my life as the two still upright junkies ignored their friend who was bleeding out on the pavement and beat me senseless. I was terrified entirely sure they were going to kill me. I was on my back and unable to get up in my current position pinned against the car. I screamed in pain as something sharp drove into my leg. A pocket knife, one of them had stabbed me, nowhere vital it was buried in my thigh, a small blade probably only an inch long. I was hoping to god someone had heard the shot and called the police but in this neighborhood, it wouldn't surprise me if they hadn't. The knife was ripped from my leg, and I thought for sure the guy was going to go for a killing blow.

But he never got the chance. I looked up just in time to see him go sailing through the air screaming as he was launched over the safety rail, falling five stories to his death. The other didn't have time to react as Ethan grabbed him by the throat. He held him aloft choking the life out of him like Darth Vader at the beginning of A New Hope. The fact Ethan was effortlessly strangling a man to death wasn't even the most horrifying part. Despite the blood running down my face from multiple lacerations and my broken nose. Through the cracked lenses of my glasses, i could clearly see Ethan's face. His eyes were blazing red, and he had massive fangs protruding from his mouth. The junkie uselessly kicked at Ethan his struggles become weaker and weaker as his life was brought to an abrupt end. Ethan tossed the lifeless body aside. His face returned to normal, and he dropped to a knee in front of me looking me over. His eyes were back to their standard chocolate color. He looked me over with concern and while I should have been freaking out about his monstrous appearance a moment ago and the face he'd just killed two men all I felt was relief and safety.

My head was swimming, but I managed to sit up. I was mostly sure I wasn't going to bleed to death. I knew Ethan would take care of me when I did inevitably loose consciousness but adrenaline and my own willpower were keeping me awake. "Took you long enough," I managed to grit out, my voice sounded like shit I'd probably been screaming the whole time I was getting the shit kicked out of me.

"Better late than never right." Motherfucker would be making a joke right now. I wanted to punch him, and kiss him and hold onto him an never let go. "C'mon let's get out of here before the cops show up. Ethan slid under my car grabbing my discarded weapon and handing back to me. I returned it to the holster as he lifted me into his arms. A black SUV came roaring up the ramp and screeched to a halt in front of us Aiden was in the driver's seat. The two back doors opened, Ennis and Kali two of Duke's business associates climbed out Kali looked at the dead guy on the ground then back to me giving me a creepy smile.

"What do you know, Duke's little sugar baby has some moxie after all," She approached the corpse. "Ooh right in the gut brutal," Ennis looked over the edge of the roof at what I assumed was the guy Ethan had thrown. I was content to cling to Ethan who didn't seem to mind me bleeding on him. I was in pain, but I was in no danger of dying.

"Ouch," Ennis muttered, "Sucks to be you, pal, we'll clean up Sugar babies mess, get him safe. Duke's gonna have kittens, twenty bucks say he's on the first plane back from France." I really should have asked to go with Duke would have saved me an ass-kicking. I snorted he was right Duke was probably going to chew me out for being a dumbass but at least I was an alive dumbass. Ethan carried me over toward the waiting car where I waved at Aiden who looked just as concerned as his twin. "Hey, golddigger," Ennis called referring to me, I flipped him off but looked up at him.

"Fuck you very much, Ennis." I was a golddigger, but I didn't appreciate being called one. I had no moral quandary about letting Duke take care of me, but I was also falling in love with the sassy blind jerk. Ennis smiled at that apparently liking that I was a scrappy ass hole even bleeding all over Ethan and being carried bridal style.

"Fiesty little fuck," He grumbled shaking his head and hefting one of the corpses over his shoulder. "You did good, next time though, kill them before they bushwhack you with a Coor's bottle."

"Duly noted, cueball." I almost laughed at the sudden red flash to Ennis'eyes as a smiling Ethan placed me in the back seat of the SUV and shut the door. Aiden was looking at me in the rearview as Ethan climbed in the opposite door lifting my head into his lap and holding my hand as Aiden drove away.

"If you wind up dying from this I'm bringing you back just to kick your ass." Aiden finally said still occasionally glancing at me in the rearview. Ethan rolled his eyes, and I turned my head toward Aiden. I could tell he was worried but wasn't going to call him out on it. Somehow Aiden and Ethan had become my best friends, so I didn't want him to worry.

"I love you too Aiden." Sighed but I saw him smile in the rearview before I returned my gaze to Ethan. He looked concerned but not panicked, so I was pretty sure my self-diagnosis of not death was accurate. I managed to smile again before finally drifting off to sleep.

Two Months Later......

It was amazing how much a person's life could change in half a year. It had been six months since I'd met Deucalion. See the clothes he'd gifted me after our first encounter hadn't been the end of his generosity. Somewhere along the way, Duke had become my sugar daddy. I gave him sex, and he showered me with money and gifts. I'd gone from a sad corporate slave to living the high life with Duke. We attended fancy parties. Our sex life was incredible, I hadn't worked since the day I met the older man. He gladly paid my way, and all he asked for was my friendship, he also didn't tie me down. He made it clear our sexual relationship was just a bonus to him, and as long I was there when he needed my company. I was free to fuck whomever I wanted. Which to be honest I hadn't met anyone else I wanted to sleep with, except the twins, but despite Ethan's glaringly apparent sexual attraction, our relationship was entirely platonic.

The positive changes in my life weren't just financial. My overall health got better, with Aiden becoming my workout buddy. He motivated me, he was like a personal trainer. I was in the best shape of my life, I didn't drink myself to sleep every weekend, I was having incredible sex, all my bills were paid, I had my dream car a '69 Pontiac GTO and life was just awesome. Even learning that werewolves were a thing had been pretty sweet. I'd healed up nicely from my assault and other than a few minor scars there was no permanent damage. I liked the scar though, they showed I'd been stronger than those who'd tried to kill me. The significant changes in my life weren't over though because after pondering it for several months after the attack, I wanted to become a werewolf. I knew Duke would probably tell me, no but after learning all I could about the process, this was going to be the only gift I actually asked Duke for directly. 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Deucalion was looking at me like I'd grow a second head. Not that he could see a second head if I had developed one. But the look was universal for when someone thought you'd just said some utterly outlandish shit. Which if you'd told me werewolves were a thing that existed not long ago I'd have given you the same look. That was my reality though now, I was an informal member of Deucalion's Alpha pack. Except I wasn't an Alpha werewolf, so I was more like their mascot.

"The bite is dangerous It could well kill you, and I have no idea what will happen if I give you the bite." Right because he was a Demon wolf or some shit. Wiped out his own pack when they'd mutined on him. Ennis and Kali killed their packs off because they were both psychopaths. The twins were being abused by theirs, so I didn't blame their reason either.

"I'm in danger now Duke, I know enough that I could be used as a weapon against you. I've become a part of your life that is a weakness. I can fight sure I'll blow a guy's head off if I have too. I'd still be a fragile human though I couldn't take down three meth addicts. What do you expect will happen if another pack or professional werewolf hunters came after me? I wouldn't stand a chance. Like it or not Duke you put me in danger the second you entered a relationship with me." Deucalion looked a bit wounded by that last part, but it was true. He knew the risk he'd be putting me in and judged the reward worth it.

"We can protect you have nothing to fear." Oh, come on Duke you don't even sound like you believe that! It wasn't fear it was common fucking sense. If you were going to inevitably wind up fighting for your life, you took every single fucking advantage you could get. Terrain, better weapons, better morale, more manpower, technology or the werewolf bite. It was warfare 101 and I sure as hell see living with a bunch of werewolves as being a token of peace.

"If Ethan had been just a split second later Duke we wouldn't even be having this conversation. So don't spoon feed me the. 'We can protect you.' Bullshit because it isn't true and I'm not that fucking stupid. I'm no rocket scientist, but I'm not an idiot. Even if we were to break things off right this very second which neither of us wants I know too much. I'll never have a normal life again, and I'm okay with that. But don't force me into this world of supernatural fuckery half-cocked." I paused taking a deep breath I was getting a little over-passionate, but I'm one of those people who both loves and hates to argue. I like the adrenaline rush, but I also hate that I'm getting so heated about it if that makes any sense.

"It won't do me any good to argue, will it? If I say no then you'll manage to convince the twins. I can't say I'm surprised while you may have questionable morality you stand firm in your convictions." Questionable morality? Okay, okay yea it was true.

"You know me, Duke, I don't back down." Now that song was going to be stuck in my head thanks, Tom Petty. Duke stepped over to me taking my arm an raising it to his face.

"There is no turning back if you go through with this if you don't die you will never be quite the same." I huffed at that seriously didn't you just say we weren't arguing about this?

"I'm not blindly rushing into this Duke I've planned this very conversation for two months now. I'll still be me, I'll still be yours just want to able to defend myself." I was glad Duke couldn't see the small scars marring the side of my face from the bottle being smashed across it. It had taken the doctors awhile to get all the glass dug out of my cheek, and I was lucky to have not lost an eye, my glasses had saved me from that. The scars weren't super pronounced, but there was a pattern of small pink lines all across the side of my face. I liked them showed I'd been stronger than what tried to kill me. That I'd looked death in the face and said not today.

"Very well, this will sting a bit." Sting a bit turned out to be a horrid understatement as dukes massive fangs sank into my arm like several daggers. It hurt like a bitch but having braced myself for it I just bit my lip and weathered the pain. "If you live it will take a while to teach you control. I don't want you out of mine or the twins sight until you've learned control. No need for you to accidentally rip someone in half in a fit of werewolf bloodlust."

"If I live such a pessimist Duke." I Grabbed a large pad of gauze and managed to wrap up the wound. Being ambidextrous was great. "When I live. I look forward to werewolf 101." Duke sighed nudging me toward the couch. I followed sinking down next to him and letting him cuddle me while petting me like a giant puppy.

"If your blood turns black you are either dying or turning into something that isn't a werewolf. The form you take reflects your personality. Although I doubt you'll become anything exotic. Perhaps more powerful than a standard wolf." So would I be like a demon beta? Was that a thing? Like duke but hopefully minus the grey skin but with yellow eyes? Or would my eyes be blue? I had killed someone. Guess I'd have to wait for an find out, Ethan and Aiden had answered pretty much every question I had about werewolfhood, and it sounded like a pretty good deal to me.

"So what I'll be a demon beta?" I asked settling into the comfortable position. Duke may not have looked like a cuddler, but he was actually I was starting to think EVERY werewolf was. Even Ennis and Kali cuddled like the weird psychopath power couple they were. Ethan was cuddly to the point of being like a barnacle. He'd latch on and complain when you tried to get him off, Aiden tried to hide it but sit next to him on the couch for a few minutes and his feet would be in your lap, or he'd be pressed against your side like a leech. Or merely hug him and laugh to yourself as the smarmy asshole melted into a puddle of content Aiden goo. The twins were touch-starved, and after having gone through the emotional backstory of what had led them to be alphas, it was understandable. They desired, positive physical touch even though they could literally form Voltron with each other.

"I don't know perhaps. You'll be the first of your kind for certain." Yay! I was going to be a special werewolf snowflake. I was never going to be normal no point trying to fight it anymore. It was unavoidable it was my destiny.

"Whoo, I'll be a special snowflake," I muttered sarcastically, smiling when I felt more than heard Duke's quiet laugh. I wasn't paying much attention to anything other than the fingers carding through my hair.   
  
"You are indeed quite a unique individual it's what I like most about you. Well, that and the incredible enthusiasm with which you perform fellatio." I laughed at that Duke could manage to be filthy and classy at the same time. It was one of his more endearing traits, along with his accent and his skill in the sack.

"How long will this take?"

"A day, an hour, a week, it's different for everyone love." Fan-fucking-tastic. I periodically checked the gauze I wasn't bleeping black yet which was a good sign I supposed. I was pretty sure I'd dozed off when I was ever so rudely awakened by my lower body being manhandled into the laps of the twins. So I was only annoyed for like .3 seconds because I was happy they were here.

"Hey guys, glad your here." I managed to sit up and hug both of them I was feeling really lethargic. I wasn't tired necessarily I was really relaxed, kinda like you were after a massive orgasm or a good massage. I felt really content, I didn't feel like I was dying at least so I'd count it as a victory.

"Figured you'd want the extra moral support." Aiden snarked, and he was lucky he was out of my elbow's reach, and I was too lazy to kick him. I quickly forgave him as he began rubbing my feet, with Ethan's hand making lazy circles across my chest and Duke still petting me I probably looked like a dog that was on total sensory overload from too much love. Not that I was complaining it felt nice, I liked the attention, and it was just enough Stimuli to keep me awake although not entirely. I was nodding off like I did when I smoked a blunt and smashed a bag of chips. Not quite asleep not quite awake. I drifted along like that in content bliss for a few hours before I felt some strange things.

Every sound in the room was sharper, in fact, I could hear things outside. The water running through the building's pipes. The old couple downstairs from Duke arguing about a wedding, police sirens off in the distance. Things smelled different too. I couldn't even describe the scents of the three wolves I was laying on. The best description I could give is when you smell something so fantastic you want to bury your nose in it forever and not smell anything else. I felt like my body was stretching a bit like all my musculature was pulling and tightening. It wasn't painful just bizarre. I could even feel my arm healing from where I'd been bitten. It was like the skin was knitting back together. I was glad I wasn't entirely alert, or all these sensations might have been overwhelming. But the changes were coming at an acceptable pace like I could at least process them one at a time.

When my body sort of settled and I opened my eyes, I couldn't see fuck all. Until I took off my glasses and suddenly had razor sharp clear vision. So that's what just being able to see is like. I stood up cracking my neck and rolling my shoulders I felt different. Good different. I most certainly wasn't dead. I didn't have any Idea what I could do, but I felt good. "How do you feel?" Ethan asked.

"Different? But good, like anything that was wrong with my body, is just gone. I don't hurt anywhere I can see without my glasses, all my senses are sharper. I don't have any fine control over anything yet, but I assume that takes practice." Deucalion stood up and walked toward me taking off his sunglasses and gazing at me with his red eyes. I felt a slight heat behind my eyes as everything sharpened and I assumed my eyes were mirroring his own. It was like full-color night vision the dim light of the room was amplified any everything was sharp, it was hard to describe.

"Your eyes are gold, very vibrant gold, you smell powerful too." Aiden voiced what he must have been thinking out loud. "Hold up your hands." I did as Aiden asked holding up my hands in front of me. "Just think about having claws, make your mind think you need them to protect something that's how it always worked for me." I followed Aiden's advice, and sure enough, there was an incredibly uncomfortable sensation as long sharp claws grew from my nail beds covering my human fingernails. Aiden talked me through the basics, teeth, claws, eyes and my whole face. I was apparently good at it the basic stuff wasn't that hard it was almost like communicating with another part of your own personality.

I could feel it the wolf. It was present and watchful but seemed content to let me explore. It wasn't like a separate entity though it felt like a dormant part of my psyche than Deucalion's bite had merely awakened. It felt as normal as your conscious it was just more bestial, more primal, more predatory. My natural human instinct amplified by those of a wolf with some abstract thinking the concept wasn't hard to grasp. I wondered if it was best to live in harmony with the wolf or fight it for control. Harmon seemed more likely, but I was suddenly reminded of an old Native American proverb.

(An old Cherokee is teaching his grandson about life:

“A fight is going on inside me,” he said to the boy.

”It is a terrible fight, and it is between two wolves. One is evil – he is anger, envy, sorrow, regret, greed, arrogance, self-pity, guilt, resentment, inferiority, lies, false pride, superiority, and ego.”

He continued, “The other is good – he is joy, peace, love, hope, serenity, humility, kindness, benevolence, empathy, generosity, truth, compassion, and faith. The same fight is going on inside you – and inside every other person, too.”

The grandson thought about it for a minute and then asked his grandfather: “Which wolf will win?”

The old Cherokee simply replied, “The one you feed.”)

I didn't know how applicable that old Cherokee wisdom was, but it was something worth thinking about. "You have a lot to learn, and I can't wait to see what you can actually do. You'll need training. But with your unique worldview, I think it won't be difficult for you to find your way." I smiled at Deucalion which at the moment probably looked pretty horrifying because I still had full wolf face on. Or maybe it looked hysterical because Ethan was doing a pis poor job of hiding his laughter.

"Shut up Eth," I growled at him and startled myself that noise had come from my body an most certainly wasn't human. Great I just startled myself by growling I want a werewolf I was a werepuppy. I was so dead the first time I caught a strange scent I was going to wander into the woods and fall into some Team Rocket ass pitfall trap some hunter's had set.

"Aww, he scared himself." Aiden joked I leveled a glare at him my eyes lighting up and he went stiff glaring back at me but looking like he was fighting an instinctual reaction to back down. Was that some pack hierarchy thing? Aiden was an Alpha, but I was like the alpha female because I was with Duke or some shit? More questions I'd have to get answers too. I growled experimentally again this time actually focusing on the action, and if the unconscious step back Aiden took was any indication, it must have been a pretty fierce growl.

"Pups play nice." Deucalion chastised. "You certainly have ability beyond a normal beta, your instinctual reaction when Aiden locked eyes with you should have been to back down not challenge him. I can feel your power too, it's nothing I've experienced before, like a portion of my own strength given form. This is going to be an interesting few weeks training you properly." I rolled my shoulders turning of my lupine features. I was looking forward to seeing what I could do. I wondered if I'd be able to put Cueball and Pedicure in their places that would bring me no end of pleausre. 


	5. Chapter 5

Training to be a werewolf sucked. Well, most of the time, mostly because It involved a lot of hand to hand fighting that I was terrible at. I had to give Ennis credit I didn't like the guy, but he was a patient and competent instructor. To be fair part of the problem at first had been I didn't want to be anywhere Ennis, I did not like his face, he was a fuck face. Which means I wanted to punch him in the fucking face, when it finally dawned on me being trained by Ennis said I got to beat up the guy with no repercussions I became a much better student. I also appreciated the particular martial art he was teaching me, Krav Maga.

It was practical and no-nonsense, no bullshit honor code to lean just keep hitting your enemy until he was incapacitated or dead. In fact, I liked all of the principles of Krav Maga.

Simultaneous attack and defense  
Developing physical aggression (not to be confused with emotional aggression or anger), with the view that physical aggression is the most important component in a fight  
Continuing to strike the opponent until they are completely incapacitated.  
Attacking preemptively or counterattacking as soon as possible  
Using any objects at hand that could be used to hit an opponent.  
Targeting attacks to the body's most vulnerable points, such as the eyes, neck or throat, face, solar plexus, groin, ribs, knee, foot, fingers, liver, etc.  
Using simple and easily repeatable strikes.  
Maintaining awareness of surroundings while dealing with the threat to look for escape routes, further attackers, objects that could be used to strike an opponent.  
Recognizing the importance of and expanding on instinctive response under stress

I was really good at finding things to hit Ennis with. Like bricks, pipes, sticks, chain, pretty much anything I could get my hands on. Oddly enough the more Ennis and I kicked each other's asses the more grudging respect I had for him. He wasn't a good guy, he'd never be a good person, but he was good at what he did. Still didn't like his murder GF though. I would call Ennis pack but not Kali, Mrs. murder toenails could stay away from me, thanks.

The control training with Ethan and Aiden was a lot more fun. While Ennis taught me to keep my wolf in check when I was In a fight, so I didn't have to reveal myself as a wolf to kill you. The twins taught me how to handle everyday stress. They were also rather fond of showing me pack dynamics. What an alpha did what a beta was meant to do, different roles in packs. A lot of pack interactions were physical things lots of affection. Like I learned Aiden could literally calm me from full-on shifted and ready to murder someone (At the time Ethan) to completely calm. All by merely squeezing the back of my neck. Like a wolf carrying its pup by the scruff.

Or that baring your throat was a sign of submission and was apparently really fucking hot to werewolves. Which I got to experience first hand. Ethan had been an annoying little shit all fucking day. Which was usually Aiden's job. He'd been doing it all day to test my control in public which I'd been able to maintain. Although I'd really wanted to tackle him and show him not to keep pushing my buttons. Once we'd gotten back to our loft though he really didn't need to continue. Now I liked living with the twins, not that I didn't want to live with Duke mind you. It was just Duke valued having his own space. He liked being independent and much to his chagrin I had a tendency to forget he was fully capable of taking care of himself and didn't need my help. I didn't hurt our relationship we weren't glued together 24/7, but we spent plenty of time together.

Finally, I'd had enough of Ethan's pestering, no longer needing to hide anything I tackled him and an epic wrestling match ensued. One thing we'd learned about me being the demon beta was that I could handle an alpha in a one on one fight. A lesson Ennis had learned the hard war when he thought he had me in a submission hold and I sent him flying into a wall. So we were currently rolling around the living room trying to pin each other. Finally, though I could Ethan pinned under me, it took every ounce of my strength to hold him down, but he couldn't move. He gave me a proud smile his red eyes locked with my golden ones, then he tilted his head back bearing his throat, and every bit of blood in my body rushed to my dick so fast I almost blacked out.

My face was nuzzling along his vulnerable throat in a heartbeat, I scented him his body going slack as he fully submitted. I felt affection throb though our pack bond. It was already a strong bond. Now, however, it was electrified with acceptance. It was a massive show of trust that Ethan would leave himself vulnerable to me. Ethan only really showed vulnerability to Aiden. Here he was trusting me with his life, it would have taken a mere snap of my jaws to kill Ethan and take his alpha powers. I would never do that though I cared about the jerk too much. The energy rushing through my muscles and driving my libido crazy was terrific.

My scenting soon tuned to trailing kisses down Ethan's throat and judging by the approving rumble that rolled through him he liked what I was doing. That and the rather prominent hardness I could feel pressed against my stomach. I kissed up his neck across his jaw and paused making eye contact. I really wanted to kiss him, he looked so beautiful like this, his hair mussed, sweat beading on his brow, his chest heaving and his eyes blown with lust. My brain chose that moment to helpfully remind me that Duke didn't believe in monogamy, and I was free to have sex with whomever I liked as long as I was honest about it.

Ethan offered no resistance, kissing me back fervently, I released his arms letting him wrap his limbs around me. I loved that I was strong enough to lift both of us and carry him toward his bedroom. Because I wanted to be completely enveloped in Ethan's scent while we did this. However far this went. I was really hoping it got at least as far as naked Ethan. Shirtless Ethan was a glorious sight, naked Ethan may well be heaven. Okay, maybe a little bit overdramatic but I had almost a year of repressed sexual desire for both of the twins by now. I gently played Ethan on the bed, climbing over him and continuing our desperate quest to devour each other. I knew Ethan couldn't be that experienced, but the boy certainly knew how to kiss. Either that or he was blessed with natural talent, either way, it was grand.

I swallow every little noise of pleasure Ethan made, I wasn't the best at formulating proper words to express how much people meant to me. I was a lot better at showing them, primarily via sex. Ethan's shirt was in my way, I wanted to explore every facet of his body. The alpha didn't protest when I tore his shirt open breaking our lip lock to trail my lips and hands down his torso. The cut of his muscles was glorious, I trailed my tongue down the valley between his abdominal muscles. While my fingers teased at his nipples. The younger man was making a beautiful cacophony of sounds. Moans, muttered praise, curses. Content with my exploration of his torso I took my expeditions southwards.

The outline of Ethan's cock was quite noticeable even through his jeans. His precum had soaked even into the denim leaving a dark spot on the material. I growled burying my nose in Ethan's crotch his scent was utterly intoxicating. His pheromones went straight to the pleasure centers of my brain, My more primal instincts were trying to take over my more rational ones. The wolf wanted me to get on with it and take Ethan. My rational brain wanted to enjoy every part of Ethan I could. The rational part won, this time....

Sufficiently buzzed on Ethan's sex pheromones, I finally got to my ultimate goal. Ethan's beautiful dick. What a dick it was too, he had to have been over eight inches in length, and about six inches in diameter. Extra bonus points for the fact he was like me, uncut. I had never put another man's penis in my mouth so fast in my life. Ethan cursed his fist smacking the mattress, he clutched the sheet's clearly struggling to hold still. I ran my tongue around the base of his glans just beneath his foreskin. He was still steadily leaking precum, I let it pool on my tongue and swallowed it reveling in the taste.

I gripped Ethan's heavy full ball's with one hand hollowing my cheeks, I began a slow bobbing motion. Teasing his beautiful manhood with my mouth. I made eye contact while I was working enjoying Ethan's facial expressions and the lust-filled heat of his gaze. Ethan placed his hand on the back of my head not forcing me down just scratching at the base of my skull to show his appreciation. I kept Ethan on edge varying my pace and the angle of my head until Ethan was panting and writhing, begging me to let him cum. He sounded beautiful asking me to make him nut, but I wasn't quite through with him yet.

"Please, let me cum," He begged I finally pulled off his cock and the poor man sobbed like he was on the verge of a breakdown. I kissed him, helping him calm down a bit before rolling over next to him still entirely dressed.

"I've punished you long enough, C'mere, I'm overdressed." I'd never been pounced on and undressed so quickly in my life. But it was rather easy to get someone naked when you simply tore their clothes to ribbons with razor-sharp claws. I had liked that outfit. It spoke wonders to Ethan's control hat he had managed to tear ever bolt of cloth from my body without so much a scratching me, however.

"You've slimmed down and filled out so well TJ, you were beautiful before, but now you are perfect." I didn't know how to respond to that, so I reeled the shorter wolf in for a long deep kiss pouring my appreciation into it. Finally, Ethan broke the kiss smiling down at me his eyes raking my body like I was a buffet and he wasn't sure where to start. "Can I fuck you?" I smiled at Ethan chuckling to myself.

"You don't have to ask, you can touch me anywhere you want at any time. I trust you, Ethan." I almost needed sunglasses the smile Ethan gave me was so blinding. He jerked open his nightstand door pulling out a bottle of lube and lifting my legs. He paused quirking a brow at me and gently pulling out the butt plug that I'd had in my ass all day.

"You, kinky fucker that's why you couldn't sit still at breakfast." I shrugged I'd used it to get my rocks off that morning and been interrupted mid orgasm by Aiden telling me breakfast was ready. Hadn't really had time to take it out. Now I was conveniently prepared for cock.

"Less judging, more fucking." Ethan smeared lube over his pulsing member. Not that he likely needed much as much precum as he was still leaking. He was like a self-lubricating fuck machine. He lined up and slid into my preprepared hole in one smooth thrust. My eyes rolled back as I was filled to the brim. Duke was nowhere near this big, it didn't hurt in fact it felt incredible. I was full of Ethan, and something about that had the wolfy side of my brain very happy. As he tended to be when I was filled with Alpha cock. "Come here." I opened my arms pulling Ethan flush against my body smiling as he scented my neck and began slowly rocking his hips.

I let out a low whine, He was so fucking huge. It wasn't painful it was just so much cock. It felt like he was trying to fuse with me. I held on tightly the pleasure increasing as he found his rhythm fucking into me harder and faster. I was reduced to a whimpering mess, clinging to Ethan as he pounded into me. "Fuck, oh god Ethan, fuck me!" He growled into my ear slamming into me hard enough to rock the bed causing it to creak precariously upon its frame.

My back arched my shoulders rising off the bed as the combination of Ethan's cock and the slide of his defined abs over my cock sen me plummeting into an abyss of pleasure. I let out a roar that shook the room which Ethan answered with one of his own as he met his own climax filling me with his alpha seed. We clung to each other through the afterglow both sweaty and panting and utterly blissed out.

"Took you two long enough....:" Aiden snarked from the door, and if I possed a sense of shame I'd have died from mortification. "Could've waited for me, Ethan." Wait? What?.???? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I even have to give a hint of where this goes next?

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening, you cannot stop me! I will go down with this disgustingly self-indulgent quest! If you read this let me know what you think I can honestly say I've certainly never Read anything like It so Consider this a unique contribution to the fandom.


End file.
